KudoConan discovered!
by Aussie95
Summary: What happens when Ran discovers that Kudo is Conan. It's short but I'm gonna do the next chapter shortly. One or two bad words.K just to be on the safe side. once again : it's short but'll get longer.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own detective conan (although I would like to)

Author's note : this is an alternative ending to the volume ten (I only read the mangas) file 5-6 (it's the episode where, after drinking hattori's Chinese alcohol, he turns into kudo and then turns back into conan) what is ran discovered his transformation? My first fanfic. Don't be too harsh on me. Episode 59 btw.

* * *

While ran was getting a doctor, shinichi was getting only worst.

"My heart…is pounding again. I'm hot." He started to walk away from the room. Although Hattori was trying to help him, Shinichi knew very well what was going on. His bones were melting. His heart was pounding. He was hot. There was only one explanation : he was turning back into Conan. He was near the stairs when suddenly he heard a cry behind him.

"Shinichi!" It was Ran. She was arriving with the doctor. Shinichi was in a bad situation and he knew it. Ran said something but he couldn't understand a thing. Then, for the better or for the worst, he fell from the stairs.

"Shinichi! Are you alright?" He was crawling on the floor to get away, but he was in so much pain he could barely move.

"Oh god, please not now…I just want say…with my real mouth…my real voice…something to Ran." He thought, as Ran was watching him.

"Shinichi you're not alright. Come I'll put you in bed like Conan." she said. She came down from the stairs and held him in her arms. Shinichi told her, while looking straight in her eyes.

"Ran…I…I" but he couldn't finish his sentence. He yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, the most fascinating thing happened. Shinichi actually became a kid. Right there. In front of Ran. When he came back to his senses, Shinichi took his glasses (It was a reflex to him now) put 'em on and saw Ran, who saw him. There was a long moment of silence between the two. No one else saw them at that time. Then, only two words came out of Shinichi's mouth

"Oh…shit"

* * *

This is just the prologue. I kow it's kinda short but don't worry, I'll make the chapters longer later on. Tell me what you people think. Should I continue? Should I improve it? Should I hang myself in the desert and then rot and feed starving animals for creating this unholy garbage from hell? You tell me.

P.S. As you can see, I'm kinda early in the episodes so… sorry if you like anything of the later series. And don't spoil anything in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

Well…I don't know if EVERYone likes it… but I got positive reviews…and that's enough to make me go on!

* * *

"Shi…shinichi?" What the hell was going on? A second ago she saw Shinichi but now there's…Conan.

"Er…Ran? I have a confession to make…" Conan said (I mean Kudo…). "I am Shinichi."

"I noticed…" Ran said. She didn't know what to think. Was she supposed to be mad at him for not telling him sooner? Was she supposed to be happy because she finally found Shinichi? Fortunately, there is one word to describe her at this point…"confused". As she looked down on the kid, she didn't realize that her father, the doctor and Hattori were at the top of the staircases.

"Hey Ran, why is that kid wearing Kudo's clothes?" Hattori said, although he should've known the answer by now.

"Because this "kid" IS Kudo." Ran said. After that there was a long silence. Shinichi was the first one to speak.

"Ran listen, I…" But Ran cut him right away.

"Shut up." But Shinichi had to explain.

"Ran let me explain…you see… that day… at…" But Shinichi didn't have time to say anything else, because he fainted.

(Just like in the Manga right? He faints in the bathroom)

* * *

When he woke up, he was in his room at Ran's house. For a moment he thought it was just a bad dream. He even felt relieved for a second. But when he realized he didn't have his glasses he looked around in his room. And when he saw Ran in a chair behind him, he knew it wasn't a dream.

"Hello Conan." Ran said without even trying to smile. "Or should I say…Shinichi?!" She yelled.

" Listen, Ran I can explain…" Shinichi said hoping it would calm her down. But it didn't.

" I already know everything!" She said

"Wha…How?"

"Professor Agasa told me. I told him the situation and he admitted everything." Ran said.

"Uh…even about the…" he pointed out his bowtie.

"How you can change voice? Yes. He also told me about your watch. And how it was you who solved those crimes." Ran yelled, getting angrier by the second. But she calmed down after a second and said almost sadly. " What I don't understand is how you became like this and… why didn't you tell me?"

"He didn't tell you about…the men in black?" Kudo said.

"No. Who or what are the men in black?"

"They're the ones who put me like this. Remember that day at the amusement park? When I left, I was spying on some oddly looking guys in black and…well…let's just say that I didn't do a good job hiding."

"And they gave you a drug that turned you in a kid right?" She finished. After Kudo's confirmation she asked."Why didn't you tell me? Maybe I could've helped."

"Help me? How could've you help me? If you told anyone then we could've been in…" but hedidn't finish his sentence. He thought for a second. It looked like he was scared. "Did you tell any one?"

"No."

"What about the doctor?"

"He fainted. When he woke up I convinced him it was an hallucination." Ran said. "I didn't think it was wise to tell him that a 19 year old guy just transformed into a 6 year old kid."

"Good. You didn't tell him. So you didn't tell anyone?"

"Well, except for my dad and Hattori, no one knows. Inspector Megure was too busy arresting the wife to notice anything. But still, I know you want to let this a secret but shouldn't we tell the police? Maybe they can fix you."

"No. No one can know about this. If word gets out, the men in black will know who I am and then I, you, your father would all be in danger." He said (rather heroically).

"Shinichi...I..." She didn't know what to say but she knew, without a doubt that that was Shinichi.

Always caring for her...(and her father I suppose.)

* * *

Well I'm going to take a pause now. I hope I didn't deceive anyone by doing a bad chapter... ir a short one (I'm always kinda scared of that. That I make a bad chapter. I'm never too happy with my writing.)

BTW I'm not sure 100% where this is going so ideas from readers are all allowed, just PM me. (of course if I use one of your ideas, I will say so)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" I don't need help Ran !" Shinichi exclaimed.

"Oh yeah right. You're stuck in a body of a six year old but nooo, you don't need help. You've got everything under control. Don't you?" Ran said sarcastically.

"Ran…" said Shinichi. He smiled. "…I got everything under control. Ok?"

"You're not going to get away with a smile and a good look." She said angry. "There's still a few things you have to answer."

"CRAP!" Shinichi thought. "Iwas hoping that that would work." "R...really? Like what Ran?" he said innocently. She opened her mouth but didn't have time to say anything because the doorbell rang. Shinichi was scared that it would be Hattori or Inspector Megure. (He didn't know that they knew about him). When Ran opened the door, she was half surprised to see three little kids smiling. Ayumi said as politely as ever

"Hello Ran-neechan. Is Conan there?" Ran was not in the mood of being nice so she just said "no" and closed the door. Was it really a suprise that the doorbell kept ringing? She opened the door again, and this time it was the chubby one who talked (rather impolitely).

"Hey, why can't we see Conan huh? Anyway we have to because we have some homework to give him. Was he kidnapped?" Ran thought that it was torture for the "poor" Shinichi to be with these kids every day. She was about to slam the door when a six year old Shinichi came and said

"Hey, guys! Where are we going today?" Shinichi thought it was the best way of escaping Ran (for moment of course) and maybe even contacting the professor. He ran past Ran and was out the door before Ran knew it. Of course, little to say Ran wasn't charmed by the idea of Conan escaping once more. He was already running in the hallway when Ran had the time to react

"Come back here Shinichi!" But he was already outside. She thought "No use in trying. Although I'm great at karate, I've never been that much of a runner." But he anyway he has to come back right? And at that, someone knocked on the door. For a split second she actually thought that Shinichi would've been crazy enough to come you can imagine the disappointment (and embarassement (is embarassement right?)) when she ended up looking at the crotch of her he didn't notice. He said

"Are we eating? I'm starving." It's true that it was lunch time but Ran didn't have any appetite. She said

"Shinichi escaped!" She realised for a second that it sounded like a kidnapper talking.

"Shinichi...Shinichi...Oh right you're boyfriend who transformed into a kid..." he said kinda dully. "Where do you think he went?" She answered

"I'm not sure but you must of saw him outside, right?" she said, hoping that he would tell her in what direction he was going. But he said

"Uuuuh...I DID see some kids but I don't if Conan was in that group." Ran thought with bitter disappointment

"It kills me to say it but it's true : no wonder Shinichi helped him. I was wondering why he started to be a great detective." She grabbed a coat and was heading outside. She thought

"I can't outrun him. So I'll have to be one step ahead of him." as her dad was yelling

"Where's my lunch?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and a short chapter. I had some problems with internet these last few days. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! Anyway I hope this chapter makes for all the horrible things I did.

Read, review, enjoy, hope that I live the rest of my life in Hell for creating this monstrosity. And as always, if you have any ideas, please send them! ;) (Oh and if someone could tell me what AU stands for, as in AU universe. Thanks)


	4. Chapter 4

"Now...If I were a bunch of kids, where would I go? No, this is Shinichi, where would Shinichi go?" thought Ran. She had to get to Shinichi, but why? Even if she did catch him, what would she do with him? Well, that wasn't important now. She just had to find him, and she already knew where he would go.

* * *

"Professor Agasa!" Shinichi said on the intercom. "Let me in, we have to talk."

"Shinichi? What are you...?" The kids who were behind Conan yelled nicely.

"Hello Professor, can we come in?" The professor opened the gates for them and they went in. Once in, the kids, went in the lab, where the professor said there was some gadgets that he invented. While they were playing with the gadgets, the professor and Shinichi talked in the kitchen.

"Professor, I know what it was that made me grow."

"Huh? Well, what was it?" The professor asked.

"I had a fever and I drank some alcohol and..." Th professor cut him off.

"What kind of alcohol?" He asked.

"Uuum...it was... Show me your liquor cabinet, I'de recognise the bottle." They went to the professor's liquor cabinet but when the professor opened it, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go open the door, you look if you can see what liquor it was." He said as he headed for the door. When he opened the door, a tired, teary eyed Ran appeared.

"H...Hello professor." Ran said trying to force a smile. Agasa was a little surprised to see her but not too much.

"Oh, why hello Ran... What can I do for you?" He was thinking quickly. Should he tell her that Shinichi was there or not?

"Um...*puff* Is Con...I mean is Shinichi here?" She asked.

"Uuum..." He hesitated. "Um...no." She looked disappointed, but also as if she knew where she'd go now. "But I'm sure he'll come here. Come back in an hour and..."

"Thanks a lot professor." Ran cut him off. It was only then that the professor realised she was teary eyed.

"Ran...Have you been crying?"

"No no, I'm just tired...that's all." She quickly forced a big smile. It wasn't obvious but Agasa knew a 'Ran forced smile' when he saw one. He closed the door and decided to have a glass of water. He was dying of thirst. He went into the kitchen and then, suddenly, the three kids showed up.

"Where's Conan?" They asked.

"Um...we're having a talk about something..." He hesitated. "..rather serious."

"But we have to show him this new thing it's great! See this bowtie? Well if you turn it like this..." Ayumi said, showing the professor how his own invention worked. "...it changes your voice." The same Ayumi said but with a deeper, man voice.

"I know, I know I'll show him later." He said while breaking a sweat. "Now run along, we still have to finish what we're talking about." He went back into the room where his liquor cabinet was and he found Shinichi on the ground, rather red-faced, hiccuping, holding a half-empty bottle in his hand and a completely empty bottle on the floor. "Shinichi? Are you okay?"

"IF I'M OKAY? Are you aking me...if *hips* I'm o...okay?" He yelled. "Well, personnaly actually myself...I've never benn gooder in my life." He said casually. The professor was shocked rather than angry. (Then again I don't think the professor could ever be angry)

"Why did you drink two entire bottle of baikal?" He sked in disbelief.

"Why do you think...you old...m...an? BECAUSE THIS IS THE THING I WANT TO GROW!" He yelled suddenly. The professor was a little more relieved. Maybe he would turn back into Shinichi.

"Well...how are you feeling?" He asked.

"WHAT? HOW AM I FELING? I'VE BEEN SHRUCKEN TO A SIX YEAR OLD BOY BECAUSE OF SOME GUYS WHO TRIED TO KILL ME, I COULDN'T TELL MY GIRLFRIEND BUT NOW SHE KNOWS AND I CAN'T HIDE FROM Her...forever." He suddenly calmed down. "But apart from that I've never been better..." Then, the three kids came in, hearing the shouts.

"What's going on? Why is Conan shouting?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh well, now look who's here... it's those three kids who...kepp think..ing there they're detectives YOU THINK YOU'RE DETECTIVES? WELL GUESS WHAT! YOU'RE NOT!" He yelled looking at Ayumi. Mitsuhiko got angry at Conan.

"Don't talk to her like that Conan... Why are you being so mean all of a sudden?"

"Oh well look mwho it is... The 'intellectual. YOU'RE NO MORE SMART THAN I AM ME!" Genta really got angry and grabbed Conan by the shirt.

"Shut up! Shut up!" He yelled. Conan punched Genta on the nose.

"You guys couldn't do anything without me! I'M THE ONE WHO DOES EVERY THING. You do nothing...no...actually, you do LESS than nothing. YOU JUST ANNOY ME!" Suddenly Ayumi burst out in tears and ran out the door. Mitsuhikoi followed her. Genta looked furiously at Conan one last time, muttered 'damn you' and went after the two other kids. The professor was even more shocked.

"Weren't you a little harsh?" It was clearly the understatement of the year. Shinichi didn't answer. He had fallen asleep.

* * *

Î SINCERELY DONT KNOW WHERE TO GO WITH THIS STORY! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS. HELL YOU CAN WRITE A WHOLE EFFING CHAPTER AND SEND IT TO ME. Yeah... let's do this: everyone who likes this story will write a chapter for it (doesnt have to be very long), send it to me and I'll pick the best. I'm dead serious otherwise I'll just delete the story...(personnally I dont like it) If after two (maybe three weeks) I havent got ONE story I'm deleting the story... Its your call


End file.
